


To Be or Not To Be?

by kmc995



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Determination, F/M, Hope, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmc995/pseuds/kmc995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth struggles with herself about Percy's predicament. Whisked away to the Roman camp without his memories. Will he remember her? Is their love to be, or not to be? Only she can answer that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be or Not To Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Annabeth's POV as she is sailing towards the Roman Camp.

It’s been six months since he’d gone missing. Six months. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about him.

He was probably so lonely out there, all on his own with no one but strangers to see to his needs. 

_He probably doesn’t even remember me_ , she thought despairingly. He probably has no recollection of the numerous quests they have gone on together; the many times they’ve saved the world from the demons and titans hidden from the common mortal’s view.

It had been a normal camp night; they had trained in the sword arena, they had eaten lunch and gave offerings to the Gods, they had sat beside the bonfire amongst all the other campers.

But everything that she knew to be normal was suddenly ripped away from her.

Apparently, one of the gods (Hera – that insolent little cow-pie) had kidnapped him in the middle of the night. He had gone to bed, and _poof_. No sign of him in the morning. 

According to that Jason kid, he had probably lost his memory. No matter how much she wished she could scoff at that statement and laugh it off, she couldn’t. She couldn’t pretend that the eerie feeling she had wasn’t true. 

As a daughter of Athena, she could, unfortunately, say that the facts lined up. She didn’t need Jason to tell her what she had guessed the very moment she realized Jason’s predicament. It’s no coincidence that he should suddenly appear when Percy goes missing; no coincidence that he happened to be the leader of the Roman camp, while Percy the leader of the Greek one. If Jason had lost his memory, she would bet that Percy had too.

This thought more than anything filled her with hopelessness and fear. Five years of friendship down the drain. Five years of good-natured harassment and heroic deeds washed away with the tide. He wouldn’t remember all the little things. He wouldn’t remember the blue cupcake she and Tyson gave him for his birthday. He wouldn’t remember that underwater kiss that (finally) launched their relationship to the next level.

Despite her brain telling her these things, her heart kept fluttering, telling her that he could never forget. 

Logic vs. Love. 

Athena vs. Aphrodite. 

To be or not to be?

She took a deep breath, slowly sucking in the salty sea air. 

He would remember her. She would make him remember.  It might take a while, but she was determined not to give up. He was her best friend. He was her second half. 

Four wonderful months of dating…and he was taken away from her to help complete some stupid prophecy. 

Curse the prophecy.

She looked down at the ocean tide rocking the warship she was currently on. She felt a sense of comfort looking at the blue-green waves; the same color of his eyes. Her taut muscles relaxed and, slowly, she allowed herself to calm down. 

In only a few hours, she and the other demigods would be landing in the other camp. They were heading there to retrieve him. Many went to get back the leader of their camp. Some went to get back their friend and fellow camper. She went to get back her boyfriend. 

“Hold on Seaweed Brain,” she whispered in the sea breeze, “We’re coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a half-assed entry for my Creative Writing class in 2011. I just needed something to hand in. This is not my best, nor do I consider it particularly good, but it's decent enough.
> 
> Also, since someone on a different site decided to question my intelligence and write a borderline-rude review, let me just clarify: I understand that Shakespeare's quote from the play Hamlet, "To be or not to be", is actually about suicide -- to BE ALIVE, or NOT TO BE ALIVE. Kind of obvious if you think about it.
> 
> In this case, however, Annabeth doesn't question whether or not to commit suicide, but whether or not her and Percy's love is meant to be.
> 
> ~Krista


End file.
